conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Conlangs
08:27, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Creator of Karuslnko is editing his lang(s), albeit quite rarely. telegram was written by Tovarisch Isaac Kaufman ([[User:The Kaufman|dossier]). Write your insults on wall of his house] 09:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Same with Bae Rae Kha, the creator of lang was here recently. telegram was written by Tovarisch Isaac Kaufman ([[User:The Kaufman|dossier]). Write your insults on wall of his house] Bae Rae Kha doesn't really fit my definition of active, but I'll leave it there for the time being. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 05:32, June 29, 2014 (UTC) AurusHuang (talk) 15:11, July 5, 2014 (UTC)The creator of Alitalia is requesting his permission to enter the conlang list. Thank you. I'm the creator of Keltsvian and I would like to requesting to enter my language in the list. Jl888 (talk) 07:08, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Request for Seidr4250 Hi, can you please add my conlang as well? on the active list. (April 26, 2018) Request for Bahasa Makronezhjë Hi, Can you add my conlang please? Bahasa Makronezhjë Azizbsn (talk) 14:05, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Tah request I would like to request tah being put on the list of active conlangs. Tah-obr (talk) 02:11, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Tah-obr Request granted. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 04:45, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Didn't see It's funny to come see this today with one of my conlangs in active and the other two in inactive. I changed them all to active before reading the comments here. I'm under the impression I was supposed to ask permission to change that? If so, I apologize. --TheWrittenWord (talk) 01:36, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah no it's fine. Just with so many pages it's hard to keep track of what belongs to whom. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 05:39, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Tossian I would like you to add "Tossian". I am editing it on a semi-regular and frequent basis. SirEvantheGreat (talk) 23:56, October 22, 2014 (UTC)SirEvantheGreat /stamps «APPROVED» has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 00:27, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Request from Meuser2 May Proto-Toki-Pona and Mattish be added to this page please? The more conlangs in the list, the better. /stamps «APPROVED» has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 06:31, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Vàrðinekvàs request *hands over the papers, passport, Conlang ID card and noob vaccine cert* (Since obvsly only admins can add langs to this list,) can you add Vàrðinekvàs to it? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Really, this list isn't protectected for a reason. You can add it yourself if you'd like, especially since you're an established user. The part about requesting was more directed towards new users. I'll go ahead and add 'Nekvas for you though. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 19:56, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Alpandic dili? Éh wánt jungy Þí kréatarí áb Ástralic rékwestic það híz laŋwic jungis þem konlaŋyrz lístem. The creator of Ástralic requests that his language join the conlang list. ParaStar6 (talk) 11:29, December 28, 2014 (UTC) I would like to request Lojan Language being put on the list of active conlangs. I just completed my work of this language and I'm traslating it English. Lolita Gentile (talk) 22:09, January 27, 2015 (UTC) For future reference, you're allowed to add languages to the list yourself once complete. Don't worry about it for now though; I've added Lojan for you. What about illogical fallacies? 23:39, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Tálgaerh http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Tálgaerh Th1nkja1lbreak (talk) 01:42, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Irshca I would like to see my conlang Irshca ''be included on the list of active conlangs as of 31/3/2015 (3/31/2015) If my request is granted, I will be most grateful 01:25, March 31, 2015 (UTC)F.Geoghegan Please update your conlang's article with IPA, to comply with our community's policies. Then it will be added to the list. If you do not know IPA, look up the International Phonetic Alphabet on Wikipedia and familiarize yourself with it. Thank you. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 01:57, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Can you put my language (Bernel) on the list? Dmendoim (talk) 12:13, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Elinga Hello, could Elinga please be added? Mathso (talk) 10:00, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Kranti I would like that my language, Kranti to be put on the list of active conlang. Creator, User:LordKvasir Hello, Requesting Gikamlig to be part of the conlang list. Much obliged. 08:19, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I would like my conlang, Aenero to be on the list of Active conlangs. Musicchristian (talk) 02:40, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Language List Improvement Could single sentence descriptions be added to each language? It'd make looking for specific feels and functions of languages much easier. The name itself doesn't reveal much. 02:18, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Soī Request Could Soī be added to the list of inactive languages? I don't plan to change it ever, and I'm anonymous, so it might as well be there instead of on the Active list. You could add it yourself: the list is open for people to edit! 12:26, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ~) 'The Elector, Darkness Immaculate' Fenhwi I hope you don't mind me edding fenhwi Ozzy~ (talk) 09:25, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ps, already did :p Paklikale May Paklikale be added to this list? 16:30, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Noting the previous posts, I decided just to go ahead and do it myself, which hopefully isn't an issue. 23:34, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Request for Kahaym I would like you to add ''Kahaym '' to the list of active conlangs. Mattia Tosin (talk) 14:25, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Added. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 19:15, June 23, 2015 (UTC) I would like to request the addition of my conlang, Leerish. Thanks! The-postminimalist (talk) 01:24, June 29, 2015 (UTC) The people of the Ekoata language request that their speech make it to the List of Conlangs Thabk you FavourForSocrates (talk) 00:35, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Ekoata Request The people of the Ekoata language do insist of partaking in thy Conlang List enterprise Regards, FavourForSocrates FavourForSocrates (talk) 19:52, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Since admins appear to be inactive, I'll add everything. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Ësiz jasÿ ribizrø çekeĵwo (Request for language listing) I would like my language (Riküçreb) to be added to the active conlang list. OrangeHills 21:07, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Nativian Language appliccation Hello ! Do you think the page about Nativian Language is expanded enought to qualify to appear on the list of conlangs ? Flos57 (talk) 23:37, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Avrekel Please could you add ''Avrekel to the list of active conlangs? Thanks! --Mattia Tosin (talk) 18:34, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Could my Mhilva (still in progress) be added to the list of conlangs? Omzinesý (talk) 20:16, October 30, 2015 (UTC)Omzinesý Could you please add my comlang Troll to the active list Rfh48 (talk) 05:35, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Kop`ll Request I am requesting that Kop`ll be added. I am continuousely editing it, currently on at least a weekly bases, and plan to continue adding to the lexion for quite some time. GabrielH01 (talk) 13:06, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Iwar Gopa I would like you to add "Iwar Gopa". I am editing it on a semi-regular and frequent basis. Alexrealinho (talk) Latirdo Could I please be added to the list of conlangs? Thank you :) äroskul ussuli lüfenus issuið ar conlang:en tovín? Fásmöres :) --Sihithe Avralte (talk) 00:13, March 21, 2016 (UTC)Sihiþe Avralte + Gelaneze I would like for my language of Gelaneze to be added to the list of conlangs. Here is the link: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Gelaneze DA BAWZZZZZZZZ (talk) 21:42, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi. Could someone add Pkalho-Kolo to the list of languages? Interest in it has reawoken recently and I've been creating hundreds of new words. Thank you. HinotemaHinotema (talk) 02:23, June 29, 2016 (UTC) I'm editing Alitalia recently, and I'll update its information at times. Please consider moving it to the active conlangs list. AurusHuang (talk) 03:28, November 22, 2016 (UTC) can i (Ṽedviḳh) please have my language endärs on the conlang listṼedviḳh (talk) 17:17, November 23, 2016 (UTC) request for endärs may i have my conlang on the conlang list please?Ṽedviḳh (talk) 17:19, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Félorian Hey, I`m pretty new here, I`ve created the page for Félorian and I would like to see it on the list of conlangs. Thanks. :) Request for Conlang addition - Kontoo Hi! Could this conlang be added? Etromin (talk) 08:12, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Well, that's gone, so it needs taking off. Etromin (talk) 16:37, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Dalmatica & other May I ask admission to this list for my creations http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Dalmatica and http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/HaoC%C3%B8ng_(TeutAsian)? Basileus74 (talk) 17:30, May 14, 2017 (UTC) request for Gua HI, can you please add my conlang to the active conlangs list? http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Gua http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gahua Kekish and Mwyltydd I guess this and this other one could be added to the list, if, ya know, you feel like it, but whatever. No pressure. Durelzo (talk) 23:03, May 18, 2017 (UTC) On Adding Things Just a good heads-up: when you get no response and no languages have been added, pester our talk pages! Mine is in my signature, for example — 14:31, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Galeiga Could you please add Galeiga to the conlang list? Thanks! http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Galeiga October 6, 2017 List of Conlang Hey, im Daniot. Can my conlang page Manajadi appear on the list of active conlangs? Sincerely Daniot Daniotmapping1 (talk) 10:38, October 20, 2017 (UTC) My Conlang Peridot40xg (talk) 07:12, November 2, 2017 (UTC)MOPO KAFPeridot40xg (talk) 07:12, November 2, 2017 (UTC) http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Mopo_Kaf Could u plz add Mopo Kaf, my conlang. :) pikapika200's conlang hello i'd like to see bizarrelang on this page under active conlangs Pikapika200 (talk) 00:54, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Adding PATOKA to the list I'd like to see PATOKA added to the list. Thank you in advance. --Qwertyu63 (talk) 02:03, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Bakaga I've been working on my artlang Bákaga, based on the viral youtube video "The Dog of Wisdom". The video itself contains very little linguistic cohesion, but enough to make a language that at least makes you sound like those dogs. Here's a link to the video if you've never seen it. it deserves a watch. I'd apprectiate it if it was added to this list <3 For the memes, lark774 Request Hello, I'm the creator of Nafamispracu and I would like to request putting my language into the list. Thanks. Kriskrisis (talk) 16:41, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Request for Ove. can you add my conlang please? Request for Lortho Can you please add the language Lortho to the list? Thank you. respectfully, bbbourq (talk) 21:50, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Request for Ödsáchre Hi I'm new to this cite and I would like for my conlang to be added to this list! Jrjoy00 (talk) 18:30, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Request For Adding Sapalee Hi, can you add Sapalee to the list of active conlangs, please?? 00:20, September 17, 2018 (UTC)Weswesaolan Request for adding Nedan Please add Nedan to the active language list. FranchuFranchu ♻♻♻ 02:14, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Request for Pyggers/Pyggerish Hi, can you please add my conlang as well? on the active list. https://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/PYGGERS can you add my colang in active languages please? Glenish Request for Garmone Could you add my conlang Garmone to the active list, please? AdUhTkJm (talk) 11:59, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Request for Bangkaean / šiBàñkáyèsà My (ši)Bàñkáyèsà (though) is not yet complete, however if you have the time, it would be cool to see it be listed. Feel free to post it either after "S" or "B", as the "ši-" prefix simply indicates it's autonym pronunciation. English name would probably be "Bangkaean". Thank you! Abun Hello. Can you put my language called Abun on this page? AdamXandur Liwi Requesting instead that Liwi be added rather than Tazidovu, as I've come to regret Tazidovu over the time I've looked it over